A New Traditionalism
by bexr91
Summary: In a society where men used force to take back the western world, women are trapped. As a young single woman, Nicole is captured on the run and sold to a man she must depend and call husband, Nicole must either conform to the extreme traditional ways of the Mascula or find any means to gain freedom and liberate the other women...
1. Chapter 1

**_- Prologue-_**

_For relative equilibrium in the world - the suffering of some must be sacrificed for the stability of society. As women's rights indirectly threatened the western system, the frustration of men led them to seek freedom from their own inadequacies and loss of roles. Underground groups were formed, thousands joining each week. Whispers of a revolution spread throughout global powers, such as the United States and Great Britain. For the first time in global history, multi religious faiths agreed that the status of man had to be restored. Too much had been lost._

_Regressing back to traditional ways, the population of men turned their backs on the Media, free love and sex, divorce and passivity. Deliberating the consequence of their manifesto for their own selves, majority opinion heralded a new era of traditionalism. Women were taking over, this was an undeniable fact for years, however, though some suspected, many women loathed to think that men resented the current post modern era._

_Men realised were stronger and faster and had physical strength to take back the power they believed to be their's, the women could not stand in the way of force, women's accounts were frozen, women held by force, if necessary in their home. Young and unmarried women were rounded up. Piece by piece the hearts of men and their purpose were returned and lives that held no meaning or gratification came to life. Within a week, half of the western world and their women were submit to the new era. _

_A new traditionalism._

* * *

Shadowing along the wall of a once, busy city, Nicole searched silently for any movement of the Mascula Army (as they liked to call themselves). She could hear her breathing, the breeze was icy and stung the tops of your lungs if inhaled sharply. Glancing behind, she looked at the concentrated faces of her comrades, Shanice and Emma, who eagerly awaited instruction. It had been several days since they had laid eyes on another female. They were disappearing at an alarming rate. Since the revolution, the girls had suffered different tales of woe and hadn't seen their parents or families for months now. It was hard to travel, the beady eyes of the Mascula were sharp and sought them out vigorously. More than likely, if found, they would face the boys and the men they once knew, making escape from the city and keeping their identity under wraps near impossible. The Mascula had formed a strong bond between each other and their capture would be flagged and responded to within the day.

If only the men were this organised in the back-days.

"It's clear, but its a long way. It's about 200 feet to the other side. Without cover." Nicole instructed doubtfully to the other girls.

"We can't stay here." Emma stated. glancing between Nicole and Shanice. In the back days, Emma would have been sociable and relatively popular, starting university or college with a safety net of her parents throughout her life. Since Mascula take-over, Nicole presumed that her escape from the family home and the eyes of the Mascula had changed her into a hesitant and anxious girl with wide eyes and tousled, ordinary looks.

" This is the last hurdle, to get to better safety and resources." She continued sensibly.

"Ok, we have to risk it," Shanice added, always eager to keep moving. Nicole thought that she had run for longer than the revolution of the Mascula.

"Ok girls." Nicole smiled. Each moment counted as possibly the last of their freedom. Nicole turned back around facing the gulf that was the dual carriageway. So close.

"And... GO" Nicole hissed, sucking in an icy breath that constricted her lungs and shot pain through her torso. Pumping faster, the girls equally ran their pace.

An explosion ripped the road in front of them. The icy air reeked of hot tarmac. Emma screeched and Shanice ducked, grabbing her loose jacket, Nicole skidded to a stop , slipping on the road and landing harshly. She turned to run sideways. Adrenaline surged through them all, the air crackled with tension. They had gotten away before, but a sharpness in the air made the reality of capture brutal and fierce.

"RUN!" Emma squealed, men of the Mascula army, in their strange uniforms pursued them. As if in slow motion, gas-masked men ran from their spot to the side of them, for the second time, Nicole skidded to a halt, her blonde curls whipping her in the face. The Mascula's footfalls vibrated beneath her as they approached.

"Gas!" She screamed, behind her, Emma shouted something incoherent, Nicole wrapped her arm around her face and turned to run back. The hiss of spray echoed, dragging Nicole's footsteps slower and slower. It was difficult to breathe, the icy air and the gas swallowed her lungs, looking at the gas swamped sky, she saw a spot of blue as her head smacked the concrete. In the back-days, she would have thought she was going to die if she had swallowed bouts of this, but in the back of her mind, Nicole knew that as young women in their early twenties, they would be kept for more productive and sinister reasons.

She swallowed down her hysteria as heavy footsteps of unidentifiable men came closer. Head to toe in combat gear and protection, she gazed at the figure above her. He paused, his masked face seemingly to look at her, though she couldn't tell. Before her eyes dropped shut, she saw his leather gloved hand reach toward her and she silently prayed that Emma and Shanice had either escaped or were unharmed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark, only dim lighting, lots of shouting, yelling, scuffles and the occasional clang of metal. It was hot. Someone stepped on her hair, twisting the curls with a sharp tug.

Nicole slowly opened her eyes, head pounding and eyes dry. Taking in deep breaths, the humid air hurt her lungs. She wasn't alone.

It had been many months since she had seen this amount of women together, even longer since she had seen such desperation and fear etched on their faces. The Mascula, she could feel them and their intense presence. Looking around, Nicole got up off the floor, being mindful of the other occupants. They were in a small room, natural daylight was scarce. Turning her head slowly, The Mascula were outside the metal bars that caged her. some walking, others watching. Though not head to toe in protective gear, the majority of their faces were still covered. The floor was dirty, she turned her hands over, brushing the dirt from them, a rising hysteria bubbled in her chest.

'Emma and Shanice!' Her mind whispered. Nicole glanced around, pushing her ringlets from her face. Caged like animals, she looked over the girls, all sad, some crying, one or two angry and screeching. Nicole looked down at what she was wearing for the first time, realising that all the young girls wore the same attire. A plain white gown - though slightly dirty. Under the New Traditionalist order, Nicole remembered the custom for bride matching. Her breath hitched, realisation suffocating her.

"Emma!.. Shanice?!" Nicole shouted. Some of the girls looked up. A few moments passed and no answer. Nicole scampered to the nearest girl.

"Have you seen a girl named Emma?!" She cried, shaking the girl out of her stupor. The girl gave little response.

"How about Shanice, have you seen her?!" Nicole asked desperately. She let her grip loosen, tears welling up in her eyes. She ran to the bars.

"Hey! You!" She shouted at one of the guards. His head raised slightly. Nicole felt a pooling fury and burning headache throb angrily, she glared dangerously at him.

"Where are they?" She snarled. He gave no indication of answering. A guard was stationed by the door, she approached him aggressively, his back to her making her angrier. She kicked him to the side of his knee, he let out a muffled grunt and collapsed, one knee to the floor. Nicole grabbed his neck, where the uniform was weakest.

"What have you done with them!?" She screamed at him, his gloved hands grabbing at hers. The other Mascula men came to his aid, grabbing and twisting her wrists, she bit down hard on one as another gripped her long hair and twisted. Bringing her head smacking to the bars, her grip relented, she let out a furious shout.

"You fucking assholes!" She yelled, scratching at the hand holding her hair. The wind was knocked out of her, by what she supposed was the but of a rifle. With a gasp she sank to the floor.

"Break her." She heard a masculine voice say, with a shove, she was pushed backwards onto the floor. A metallic scrape echoed the room as two men entered, she tried getting up, only to be punished down again.

"Hey! No!" An unfamiliar female voice yelled, Nicole looked up to see one of the girls attack one of the men. Nicole jumped back up and swung for the other, getting him right in the neck. She saw another man enter and approach the other girl but Nicole's protective instincts kicked in, she ran toward him, giving a decent shove before she was pulled backwards by the waist. Nicole kicked and screamed, elbowing her assailant but to no avail. The other girl was hit to the ground.

"It's time! Bring out the first one." A voice commanded from behind. The girls fell silent. Nicole was shoved to the ground as the men looked at a screen device in their pocket and then scrutinized the group. All to soon, Nicole saw that they found their target. She was younger than she, very petite. They approached menacingly. Nicole looked, wide-eyed to the other girl, who looked back to her and nodded. In no time, Nicole went to attack the guards approaching the petite woman, pain exploded in her skull and she crashed to the floor before she was consumed by darkness.

Awaking to intense pain, Nicole stifled a groan, her limbs felt heavy with exhaustion and for the second time, she awoke in the dim room. It was eerily quiet and opening her eyes wide, she realised that most of the girls were no longer there, a stab of panic struck her.

"They've already been auctioned." The feminine voice spoke from behind her. Nicole turned to the serious face of the girl who attacked her assailant earlier. The girl meant business, a slight narrowing of her eyes betraying her need for respect not given to her, both presently and in the back-days. She was attractive and Nicole thought that the girl thought of it more of a disadvantage.

"What is happening here? I've heard stories but never anything concrete." Nicole asked, wondering how this girl had known the information.

"The young men are assembled when they earn the right to have a wife, they come and they bid for us." Nicole stared like she was crazy.

"I know, right.. The thing is, whoever they chose, they have to keep and stay with for all time. If they have their way with them, if you know what I mean.." The girls eyes narrowed at her own inference, obviously, this didn't happen often. Nicole thought over her words for a few moments, swallowing down nausea that came with the girls information.

"You are brave and fight.. What is your name?" Nicole enquired, realising she didn't know her name.

"Sarah, and you?" She replied, shifting her stance to sit crossed legged on the floor.

"I'm Nicole." She smiled, her face feeling unnatural. It occurred to her that it had been a long time since she had smiled. Holding out her arm, Nicole watched the loose hesitancy in her comrade before giving a wide grin and clasping her hand affectionately.

"You!" A grating male voice interrupted. Nicole whipped her head round to where the voice came from.

"Your next." He continued, his covered eyes glaring in her direction. Three men went to enter as Nicole and Sarah stood quickly, ready and willing to fight their demands. Inwardly, Nicole felt a stab of unadulterated fear wash through her system, for the first time, she felt adrenaline so concentrated that her hands shook. The Mascula came forward, Sarah threw a hit but missed, earning a sharp shuv to the corner. Nicole heard her knee scrape across the floor. The sound grated nastily in her ears.

"Take it easy, girl." One of them spoke slowly. Nicole grew suddenly furious, a bitter resentment and fear at her situation grated dangerously on her control. One stepped aggressively forward, Nicole turned in time to have the butt of a rifle smacked under her jaw, ultimately knocking her to the ground, teeth chattering. She heard a scuffle of boots, they grabbed at her arms, she yanked and pulled but they twisted and pinned them, kicking upwards, she dealt a kick to the thigh of one as Sarah grabbed the neck of another, yanking him backwards.

"Sarah, look out!" Nicole cried, only to be too late, the butt of a rifle came down hard on her head, rendering her unconscious.

"Sarah?" Nicole called behind her as they manhandled her out of the cell and down the sterile corridor.

"SARAH!" She cried in anguish. Renewing her struggle against the guards, one on each arm as they half dragged and half carried her. A black and imposing door stood before her, she could hear masculine laughter and banter, a hideous sound in the circumstances and for the first time in a long time, Nicole felt what it was to truly fear. Scrabbling her feet on the floor she pulled back, swearing obscenities in the process. She felt a gripping hand on her hair, yanking the strands and shooting a burning pain down her scalp and neck.

The door was opened and she was greeted with a shrouded audience in a concealing darkness and an orangey brightness to her right. A middle-aged man with small eyes in strict Mascula uniform plodded what looked to be a stage.

"And here she is, Gents, apologies for the lateness, she's a tough one to handle and is one sure hell-cat!" The obtuse man spoke, masculine laughter echoed the room as she was hoisted on stage. He looked right at her, his beady eyes betraying an obvious unfriendliness. He reached out his grubby fingers, gloveless and brushed her hair from her shoulder, purposely dragging his fingers along her jaw. Recoiling, the guards remained behind her as she glared dangerously at him before spitting into his face. The laughter stopped. Only the occasional creak of a chair sounded. Things were uncomfortably silent. She was yanked aggressively back by the guards and thrown forward near to the front of the stage. The room erupted once again and she could just make out the boots of Mascula uniform in the front row. The lights stung her eyes and distantly she could hear a voice talking. She turned back to the man on stage, his disposition full of character and expression, so revolting that she could only see his lips move. Glancing upwards, she saw her picture on an overhead screen. Next to it, listed her age and education, employment and relationships, pictures of them, her past conquests in a time lost long ago. Her family was displayed, her other sister and parents, she twisted and moved to stand as she went to attack the man once again. She heard a roar from the crowd of men behind her as the guards gained control of her once more, more prepared, she twisted her arms out of grasp and kneed one between the legs. The guard behind her grabbed her hair once more and twisted, pushing her back down on the front of the stage, being sure to hold her head back in an agonising position that she suspected was for the male audience's benefit. Breathing heavily, she heard the man open for bids. 'Bids? Are they crazy?' she thought in bitter confusion. Breathing so agitatedly, Nicole could just make out different masculine voices, some deeper than others across the room, saddened by the fact she couldn't see, she felt a hot and angry tear fall from her eye. All of a sudden, a loud voice, clear and confident muted the other, so called, bidders.

"I offer £50,000." He stated with a worrying certainty. Nicole strained to see in the direction of the voice, tilting her head up further, whoever he was, he was in line with her in the crowd. Gasps were heard, quiet mutterings which worried her further as another tear fell.

"However." He added after a pregnant pause, Nicole heard shuffling behind.

"Given the bruising and injuries, I offer £42,000. I wont pay full price for damaged goods." He continued, void of emotion to his voice. 'Damaged goods?!' Nicole thought. She began struggling once more

"Going once!" Nicole began pulling at vigorous effort.

"No!"

"Going Twice!" The man claimed in a sadistic and gleeful tone

"I will NOT!" Nicole cried, ripping her arm away and smacking the guard to her right.

"SOLD!" The auctioneer yelled loudly. The men applauded shortly but stopped as she kicked backwards to the guard now behind her in the gut. She ran.

"Will you get hold of her, dammit" She heard the auctioneer yell in frustration as she went to rip the black doors open once more.

She was grabbed and hoisted away from the doors and down the side where the men sat. Her eyes still weren't adjusted and only glimpsed at all the men sat in rows with small tables, and a figure of one stood up, looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

She was pushed through the side of the room, the room was very dark, all the men sat two at table, a low candlelight burning in the middle. Some smoked, others drank and some did both. All were dressed the same, their hair was their only mark of individual personality. Their eyes were glued to the front, and empty chairs dotted about the room - from what she could see of it. 'They must have bought the previous girls.' Her heart despaired as she was bundled through the back of the room, through double doors. Her shoulders ached at the angle she was carried, the Mascula fingertips bruised her upper-arms in their grip. The light stung her eyes as she felt herself being manipulated, rope was tightened on her wrists.

"She'll need the full works. Hellcat." A man spoke to her left. She pulled against the arms and hands.

"Get off of me!" She yelled out aggressively, using her legs to kick at the other men. Her eyes had nearly fully adjusted. The room, or even corridor looked clinical, light was shining from the outside in through the open doors and windows. Two work benches on each wall were littered with bottles, needles and mostly rope and other restraints. She was rewarded only a small glimpse as s blindfold was placed on her head. Another wrapped itself around her mouth when she was mid-protest, muffling her complaints. A cold fear wrapped around her chest as her strength waned against the force she was held. Her world was made dark once more. A sharp scratch to her arm made her yank it away, she heard agitated swears as hot pain shot up her arm. She felt dazed as a sack was yanked over her head, making it hard to breathe. She was picked up as she continued to pull against the restraints, even as she fell unconscious, any light disappeared and ebbed away from her vision. She could smell fresh air.

When Nicole next awoke, she felt a rough material brush against her cheek and her eyes glimpsed the tawdry brown of the sack, instantly all her short term memory of what happened when captured flooded back, shooting adrenaline through her body. Nicole was laid in what she thought was the backseat of a car, the sound of the engine beneath her and the movement alien to her and only existed in memories from the back-days. Her breathing hitched and became shallow and she felt suffocated. Struggling against the ropes that bound her hands, legs and the rope wrapped securely around her waist she panicked. The sound of the car coming to a stop made her panic all the more, the gag muffled any cry of help, hair gathered in front of her face and stuck to her forehead. It was too hot.

All at once, she heard voices, they sounded distant but were most definitely male. She continued wriggling and struggling, in her fright she felt tears prick her eyes. A car door was ripped open, and shuffling sounds were close to her.

"What do you think you were doing?! Goddamnit! This isn't what I wanted." A sure and confident voice spoke, though not to felt a hand grasp the sack around her head, her panic continued all the more.

"She's been troublesome for us, one of the hardest catches we've ever had." She recognised the voices of the Mascula guards from before.

"That's because she's frightened." The male voice replied as she felt the sack yanked away from around her body, she struggled away from his hands as he lifted her at her hips and shoulders to get it over her head. Fresh, cool air rushed to her flushed skin and nose, her breathing was shallow with relief and effort and for the first time since she had been caught, she began to sob. She could feel the man's eyes on her face, even through the blindfold and the air was thick with an unfomfortable tension. She felt him pull strands of her from her face but she jerked away instantly and continued her crying.

She felt him squeeze her bound hands before he pulled her out by her shoulders and then lifting her into his arms. Though it was with some effort as she twisted to and fro, from his grip. Muffled gasps were loud even to her ears and she felt angry at herself for showing such obvious fear. He seemed to pause before turning.

"Bring the documents tomorrow." She heard him say, she could feel his words vibrate through his chest and Nicole could feel and hear him breathing, such a strange but natural thing. It had been months since she had even seen one, let alone touched one, the sensations were startling and she was repulsed at herself for finding it so fascinating. In anger, she began pulling away from him, struggling and kicking. Jerking up her head, she felt it connect loudly with what she thought was his jaw. He grunted loudly, dropping her legs and allowing her nose to smash into his collarbone. The grip moved to her arm and tightened painfully.

"See what I mean?" A Mascula voice spoke from behind her. He wrapped the arm around her waist and Nicole heard a snarl come from the man. She felt his other arm move and she flinched, only to have it grasp her hair at the back of her head, pulling backwards and making her feel very vulnerable, he manhandled her into a house. She pushed against him once more.

"Stop it." His firm voice commanded, giving her a small tug as he brought her through a doorway.

"Now." His voice had a deadly edge to it and she froze in fright at the cold tone. She let out an involuntary cry.

"Im going to carry you now, ok?" He continued, his voice soft and calm, afraid to frighten her, her head began shaking 'no'. She began pulling backwards once more. She heard his nostrils flare and he ripped her up from the floor, any trace of humility and softness dissipated. She struggled as he carried her upstairs, a new and uncontrollable fear replacing her earlier fears. A door opened, a hinge creaking slightly, she was dropped onto a mattress, bouncing a little as he yanked he blindfold and the gag from her face. She screwed her eyes shut and struggled all the more.

"No nooNo!" Nicole screamed, her bound hands pushed against his chest as he leaned down, he grasped them at the wrists and held them.

"Hey! Hey, it's alright.." He soothed, his voice loud to overpower her yells and shouts. Her knees were up and clenched together, body stiff and her eyes screwed shut, her face would have been to the side had it not been for his palm against the side of her face.

"Nicole.." He trailed, tasting the name on his lips, she was deathly afraid of what she would see if she opened her eyes.

"Look at me." He asked, almost kindly, her breathing was loud in the room and she made no effort to do so, they remained like this for a long time until she calmed down, his grip on her was unrelenting and minutes passed before her eyes peeked open, she could see his torso, she didn't see Mascula uniform and briefly remembered the softness when he held her. She slowly opened her eyes but looked to the side where her cheek was hot where his hand held it. A thumb brushed her knuckles where he held them. Taking a steadying breath, she looked slowly up at him, suspicious of his affections. She was neither surprised nor unsurprised by the way he looked. From the near bi-polar personality she had seen of him, angry and forceful to soft and gentle, his face was difficult to read, guarded. Something about him was familiar. Intense and serious eyes watched her, flicking across her face, he was young - Nicole would have guessed her age if not a little older, he clearly didn't use physical force to get what he wanted, his eyes shone with a nearly frightening intelligence and his dark, thick hair had a slight wave to it.

"Get your hands off of me." She almost growled at him, unhappy that he was conducting his own analysis of her.

"You'll have to get used to it, Nicole." He replied slowly. Her face contorted in fury at the undercurrent to the comment, her father always remarked how she looked like a gargoyle when she was angry or sulking, but the man seemed unphased.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! You crazy, disgusting piece of shit for a man!" She yelled, a hint of fear touching her insult.

"I m-"

"I will be no part of this!"

"Part of what? You think this is a game?" He cut in, a stony expression alighting his face followed her as she sat fully upright and moved away, shuffling backwards to hit the wall behind her.

"I'll never be yours." She bit out, serious in her meaning, a stubborn tilt of her head brought her chin upwards but her deep breaths gave away her fear.


End file.
